Grandir
by aele
Summary: Parce qu'avant l'entraînement et les guerres saintes, les bronzes se sont construits à l'oprhelinat Graad. Série d'OS retraçant cette époque
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Note** : je pensais depuis un moment que je n'avais jamais vu une fic parlant des années passées à l'orphelinat des bronzes. D'une certaine manière, je lai rêvé, je l'ai fait !

Bonne lecture

°°° OS n°1 °°°

« Rends-le moi ! T'as pas le droit ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Les cris de Miho remplissaient la cour du petit orphelinat. Elle coursait Seiya de toutes ses forces, mais celui-ci se jouait d'elle et lui faisait pied de nez sur pied de nez.

A regarder tout le temps derrière lui, il finit par se cogner à quelqu'un. Il tomba sur les fesses et pesta tout en fusillant la personne du regard. Le regard noir disparut aussitôt qu'il vit que c'était Seïka, sa sœur, qui se tenait devant lui.

Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de lui dire un mot que Miho le rattrapait et lui reprenait son jouet tout en lui donnant des tapes.

Seïka, le regard sombre, les sépara et se mit à leur niveau pour leur parler.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce comportement ? Miho, depuis quand tu tapes quelqu'un ? Et toi, Seiya, pourquoi lui prendre son jouet ? »

Les deux enfants baissèrent la tête. Seïka n'élevait jamais la voix, mais ils l'écoutaient toujours. Quand elle les grondait, elle n'exigeait pas de réponse, mais son regard les faisait se sentir coupables.

« C'est lui qui a commencé ! s'emporta soudain Miho. Il m'a pris mon jouet !

- Parce qu'elle m'a dit que c'était un jouet pour tout le monde !

- Parce qu'il a dit que c'était un jouet pour les filles seulement !

- Parce qu'elle voulait pas me le prêter !

- Parce que je l'avais en première !

- Je l'avais _vu_ en premier !

- Menteur !

- Menteuse !

- STOP ! intervint Seïka. Vous vouliez le même jouet, c'est ça ?

- C'est le mien, je l'avais en premier ! s'obstina Miho.

- C'est pas vrai, j'ai joué hier avec ! s'indigna Seiya.

- Donnez-le moi, ordonna Seïka. »

Avec réluctance, Miho lui tendit le yoyo. Seïka le prit et se releva.

« Puisque vous ne voulez pas partager, vous ne l'aurez pas. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Et ce n'est pas la peine de recommencer les « c'est ta faute/non, c'est la tienne ». C'est de votre faute à tous les deux. Seiya, je venais te chercher, Tatsumi veut te voir. »

Seiya partit, la tête basse. Miho sourit, pensant que puisque Seiya n'était plus là, elle allait pouvoir ravoir le yoyo. Mais Seïka se détourna sans montrer d'intention de lui redonner. Son sourire se fanât et elle partit trouver une autre occupation. N'empêche, c'était la faute de Seiya …

Seïka soupira et sourit avec amusement. Ces deux-là se marieraient un jour, elle en était certaine. Ils se chamaillaient trop pour que ça ne cache pas quelque chose, même si à six ans, ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte.

Elle avait hâte de voir ça …


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada depuis des années et personne ne peut remettre ça en doute .

**Note** : je reprécise, ayant oublié de le faire au premier, que tous les OS de cette série (faits et à venir) sont indépendants les uns des autres.

* * *

« Grand frère ? »

« Grand frère ? »

Le petit garçon appela doucement le garçon dans le lit à sa droite. Il espérait que celui-ci ne dormait pas. Il avait fait un cauchemar et voulait se blottir dans les bras de son frère …

Mais son aîné ne répondit pas. Il dormait à poings fermés. Le petit garçon se leva pour le regarder. Il se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il dorme, parce qu'il avait l'air heureux quand il dormait.

Le jour, il avait toujours un regard et des manières dures, comme si le monde n'était là que pour lui faire du mal. Il passait son temps à se bagarrer, à s'en prendre aux autres qui l'embêtaient parce qu'il était le plus petit.

Mais quand il dormait, c'était comme si il était un enfant normal, comme si rien ne pesait sur lui, lui qui prenait son rôle de frère très au sérieux. C'était comme si son frère état heureux.

Le petit garçon se rapprocha doucement du lit de son frère. Ca n'arrivait pas souvent qu'on puisse voir son frère si désarmé. Dormant. Il faisait habituellement attention à ce qu'on ne voie que son côté dur et inflexible.

Il frissonna de froid. Son rêve lui revint en mémoire.

« Grand frère ? »

Il fallait que son grand frère se réveille pour le rassurer. Parce que son grand frère faisait toujours fuir les cauchemars. Ceux où il voyait un méchant homme lui parler, entouré d'ombres qui scandaient une mélodie effrayante.

« Grand frère ? »

Son frère grogna dans son sommeil et se tourna dans son lit. Le petit garçon avança sa main doucement. Son frère avait de drôles de réflexes, lorsqu'on le réveillait. Il attrapait la main de la personne comme s'il voulait se battre ou lui briser.

« Grand frère ? »

Son frère rebougea et son visage fit face à celui du petit garçon. Les yeux encore pleins de sommeil, il fixa le petit garçon un moment.

« Grand frère ?

- Shun ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Enfin, son frère répondait. Enfin, il allait faire fuir les ombres de son cauchemar. Enfin, il allait se rendormir.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar.

- Encore ? »

Son frère le regardait avec inquiétude. C'était vrai qu'il faisait souvent des cauchemars, il ne savait pourquoi. Et à chaque fois, il fallait que son frère le rassure.

« Viens là, lui ordonna son frère en ouvrant ses couvertures. »

Shun sourit et se précipita aux côtés de son frère. Les ombres disparaîtraient pour une nuit. Et comme le disait son frère, de toute façon, ce n'était que des cauchemars et rien de tout ça n'était réel.

Il se laissa se rendormir, à côté de son frère. Son frère qui ne montrait son côté tendre que pendant la nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

* * *

Tatsumi était furieux. Ces … ces gamins ! Insolents ! Impertinents ! Ce qu'ils avaient fait était une honte ! Un scandale !

« Et dépêchez-vous ! M. Kido réglera lui-même votre sort ! »

Derrière lui, une file d'enfants firent une grimace. Aucun ne tenait à avoir affaire avec le directeur de l'orphelinat. Surtout que rencontrer M. Kido, c'était aller voir Saori aussi. Et dans leurs tenues …

En effet, en s'approchant, on pouvait remarquer que la plupart des enfants, principalement des garçons, avaient leurs vêtements pleins de taches, voire même déchirés. Leurs figures n'étaient pas mieux, et l'on pouvait observer de larges traînées vertes, oranges et jaunes s'étalant sur leur peau.

Arrivé dehors, Tatsumi les fit se mettre en ligne. Peu après, une voiture arriva et se gara devant le portail. Un vieil homme en sortit, suivi d'une petite fille. Tatsumi se courba cérémonieusement. Le vieil homme regarda les enfants un moment avant de parler.

« Il paraît que vous avez fait une bataille de nourriture ? »

Les enfants ne dirent rien, mais baissèrent la tête. Le vieil homme ne semblait pas en colère, mais il ne souriait pas non plus.

« Qui a commencé ? »

Le silence seul répondit à cette question. Ne pas répondre amènerait une punition plus lourde, mais répondre serait présage de problèmes au dortoir, le soir.

***

Il était là depuis deux semaines, et les autres l'ennuyaient déjà. Ils ne pensaient qu'à jouer, crier et manger. Il n'avait pas envie de cela. Il ne voulait que retourner en Russie, et voir l'endroit où le bateau avait coulé. Mais il était coincé là.

Il se trouvait dans le réfectoire. Le temps du déjeuner était arrivé, et les autres avaient couru se mettre à table comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des mois. Il les avait suivi, lentement, les mains dans les poches. De toute façon, la nourriture n'était pas bonne, au Japon.

Il voyait à la table à côté de la sienne Seiya qui lançait sa purée sur Jabu. Jabu répondait en hurlant et en lui en renvoyant, mais comme il ne savait pas bien viser, c'est Shun qui se prit la cuillérée. Ikki fusilla Jabu du regard et prit son assiette dans la main. Sans avertissement, l'assiette pleine vola à travers la table et atterrit en plein sur la face du fautif. Des éclaboussures décidèrent de prendre la clé des champs et voyagèrent brutalement sur Ban, qui n'apprécia que moyennement. En essayant de répondre à cet outrage, il manqua inratablement sa cible, et la purée s'écrasa plus loin, à l'autre bout de la table, et des giclées vinrent se fixer sur les quelques occupants de ce bout de table.

Rapidement, un chaos s'installa dans la salle. Les filles criaient de leurs voix aigues en tentant de se protéger, et les garçons appliquaient avec succès la méthode du chacun pour soi. Tatsumi et les deux éducateurs qui s'occupaient des orphelins essayaient de reprendre le contrôle, mais bientôt, les enfants s'amusèrent à les bombarder autant que leurs congénères.

Et lui, il était là. Dans un coin de la salle, où il avait trouvé refuge dès le début. Il les regardait d'un air supérieur, comme si ces jeux enfantins ne lui convenaient pas, comme s'il n'était lui-même plus un enfant. Il les regardait se lancer de la nourriture –et la gaspiller selon lui- comme un père regarde ses enfants jouer. Il était au dessus de ces jeux puérils.

***

« Personne n'a commencé ? reprit M. Kido après un moment de silence. Très bien. Vous serez tous punis. Mais pour le moment, allez vous laver. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

*** OS n°4 ***

Certains l'appelaient « le jour du marché ». D'autres « le jour du choix ». D'autres encore « la chance de la semaine ».

Dans ce petit orphelinat, les pensionnaires attendaient ce jour autant qu'ils le craignaient. Le dimanche était le jour d'ouverture aux parents, pour que ceux-ci viennent choisir un enfant à adopter.

Les frères et sœurs tremblaient ce jour-là. Ils se serraient le plus possible les uns contre les autres, pour ne pas être séparés et pour bien montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Les plus petits, alertés par les grands, prenaient leur air le plus timide.

Tous les enfants se méfiaient un peu des adultes qui venaient. Ils avaient tous entendus des histoires de parents adoptifs qui maltraités les enfants qu'ils prenaient, qui les faisaient travailler toute la journée, qui les affamaient. Les plus grands les racontaient, les soirs, dans le dortoir. Ils parlaient de ceux qui étaient partis et dont on n'avait jamais eu de nouvelles.

Ces matins-là, les enfants se préparaient avec soin, et dans les dortoirs, les cris résonnaient.

***

Dans le dortoir des filles, tout n'était qu'agitation et coquetterie.

« Miho, tu peux m'aider avec mes cheveux ? »

« Seïka, elle m'a pris ma robe ! »

« Vous avez vu mes chaussures noires ? »

« Oh non, mon peigne a disparu ! Qui l'a pris ! »

« Rends-moi mes chaussettes blanches ! »

« Oh ! Mes chaussettes ont un trou ! »

« Vous avez vu ma jupe, comme elle tourne ? »

Seïka courrait d'une fille à l'autre, consolant, aidant, râlant, tout en se préparant elle-même. Elle prenait les choses en main dès que plus de trois fillettes étaient prêtes.

« Celles qui sont prêtes, descendez en premier, ça nous fera de l'espace. Miho ! Fais attention, il y a des aiguilles à tes pieds ! »

***

Dans le dortoir des garçons, l'ambiance était au beau fixe. Ils riaient entre eux, se moquant.

« Eh Shun ! C'est pas toi qui cherchait ton pantalon propre ? Je crois qu'il est là, mais …

- Mon pantalon ! Ouin !!!

- Allez, c'est qu'un pantalon, t'en as des autres !

- Shiryu, sors de la salle de bain, c'est mon tour !

- Eh ! J'ai trouvé un slip, c'est à qui ?

- Attends un peu, Seiya, j'ai pas fini de me peigner !

- T'es pire qu'une fille, dépêche-toi !

- De toute façon ça te sert à rien de passer par la salle de bain, Seiya, ça se voit pas.

- Ikki, arrête de sauter sur mon lit ! Tu le refais, je te préviens !

***

Certains l'appelaient « le jour du marché ». D'autres « le jour du choix ». D'autres encore « la chance de la semaine ». Tatsumi l'appelait simplement « le jour de l'Enfer ».

Accueillir des adultes, remplir les papiers, il pouvait faire. Mais être derrière une vingtaine d'enfants tous plus excités les uns que les autres, ce n'était plus pour lui. Une bande de délinquants juvéniles, si vous vouliez son avis. Encore heureux que M. Kido avait des projets pour certains d'entre eux.

Il salua un couple qui allait partir avant de se figer.

« SEIYA ! DESCENDS DE CETTE GRILLE !!! »


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

* * *

Le petit garçon était assis par terre, en tain de jouer dans le sable. Il faisait des tunnels, des ponts, et passait des voitures dedans ou dessus. Il riait tout seul quand un tunnel s'écrasait sur la voiture, déclarant que c'était Tatsumi et Saori qui étaient dedans.

Une petite fille arriva et s'arrêta juste derrière lui. Elle se dandina inconfortablement pendant un moment avant de prendre la parole :

« Dis Seiya, tu sais quel jour on est ?

- Le 14 février, Miho. On est dimanche, tu as du le voir, on a pas école.

- Oui, mais le 14 février, c'est quelle date ?

- C'est entre le 13 et le 15 février, répondit Seiya en faisant s'écrouler un autre tunnel sur la supposée voiture de Tatsumi.

- Mais non ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour des amoureux !!! C'est Seïka qui l'a dit !

- Seïka ? Un amoureux ? Il est où ? C'est qui ? Je vais lui montrer, moi, à ce voleur de sœur !!!

- Tu comprends vraiment rien ! Je veux passer la journée avec toi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est le jour des amoureux ! s'énerva Miho.

- Amoureux ? Où ça ? demanda Seiya en regardant partout. »

Miho serra les poings et sauta sur les constructions en sable et les jouets du garçon. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, elle se mit à lui hurler dessus.

« - Tu comprends vraiment rien ! »

Après ces mots, elle se précipita dans la maison. Seiya, abasourdit, lui courut après.

« - Miho, attends ! »

La petite fille s'arrêta, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« - C'est qui, ce type qui est amoureux de ma sœur ? »

¤*¤*

Le soir au repas, Seiya était maussade. Sa sœur vint le voir.

« - Seiya, c'est quoi cette marque de main rouge sur ta joue ?

- C'est ce fichu Valentin. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Note** : très très court, je suis d'accord. mais ne dit-on pas "plus c'est petit, plus c'est mignon" ? ;-)

* * *

Les sirènes des bateaux du port résonnaient dans l'air. Le soir arrivait, les pêcheurs allaient partir en mer.

Un petit garçon regardait attentivement la vie du port. Depuis le matin qu'il était là, il observait, en silence, de loin.

Il avait vu partir des bateaux de pêche tôt le matin. Il avait vu partir des navettes, pleines de scientifiques. Il avait vu partir des pétroliers, les cales vides après avoir déposé leur or noir. Il avait vu partir des bateaux de croisière, remplis de gens joyeux et insouciants. Il les avait vu partir, et il avait essayé de partir avec eux.

Pas avec tous. Certains marins faisaient trop attention à ce qu'ils embarquaient pour qu'il n'ait ne serait-ce qu'une chance. Les bateaux allant dans le sud, vers des eaux chaudes et des pays tropicaux ne l'intéressaient pas.

Il avait essayé de monter sur ce bateau de scientifiques, qui partaient vers le nord. Il était monté dans une caisse discrètement, et avait attendu. C'est quand la caisse allait être embarquée que le scientifique avait dit que finalement non, il n'y en avait pas besoin, de celle-la.

Il ne détestait pas les hommes, mais parfois, parfois, il avait envie de se laisser aller.

Il avait essayé toute la journée, et le soir tombait. Il allait devoir rentrer. Retrouver ces compagnons affreusement bruyants. Revoir ces adultes qui ne comprenaient rien. Rester dans ce pays si gris et si moche.

Hyoga soupira. Il ne rentrerait pas en Russie ce jour-là.


End file.
